


There must be something in the water

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Comfort, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Gomer has an accident on base and Sergeant Carter is not happy about it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	There must be something in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you ever want to watch Gomer Pyle USMC, after you watch the first episode watch Season 4 Episode 29, that episode is the most adorable thing you’ll ever watch, full episodes on YouTube

It started out as a normal Saturday. Sergeant Carter was yelling at everyone (especially Pyle) like he always does and everyone was just taking it all in. 

Gomer was acting the same as he does everyday. Being a few seconds late to role call, talking a lot, and just overall being the knucklehead he always is. Even though his is dumb, Gomer tries his hardest to be a good marine.

But, Gomer did a very knucklehead thing that day. At lunch, since it was a pretty hot day, he drank a lot of water. Now that is something that is not recommended because you never know when you’re going to take your next bathroom break so it’s terrible to have a full bladder.

After chow, they had an inspection. Usually, Carter always has something to say about Gomer’s bunk and locker, but Gomer made sure that his space looked perfect, so Sergeant Carter could be proud of him.

While Gomer had just started to straighten up a few things, he felt a small pressure in his abdomen, but he brushed it off because he didn’t want to be late for inspection, so he was just going to have to wait.

His bladder kept getting fuller and fuller by the second, but Gomer kept brushing it off. He needed the time to clean up.

“Attention!” Sergeant Carter yelled as he stepped into the barracks (I don’t know if that’s how you spell it or not)

Everyone stood very straight besides their bunks. But Gomer was being pretty squirmy, because now Gomer’s bladder was uncomfortably full. He was crossing one leg over the other and wiggling around quite a bit.

Sergeant Carter noticed and marched right up to him. “What’s wrong with you, Pyle?!”

“Well Sergeant, it’s kind of personal and I don’t know if I can tell.”

“No Pyle, you can tell me, why don’t you tell the whole platoon as well.”

“Sergeant, I can’t, you see-“

“No Pyle, come on and say it.”

“Well, I have to go potty.”

“Oh, does little Gomer have to go pee pee. We wouldn’t want you to have an accident.”

“Sergeant, I-“

“Well Pyle, you’re going to have to hold it until inspection is over! You hear me?!”

“Yes Sergeant.”

“Good. And stop squirming as well.”

Sergeant Carter went around the room looking at everyone’s bunks, lockers, and foot lockers. He would yell at someone if their space wasn’t up to perfection.

Sergeant told Gomer not to squirm, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to go very badly. But he did have some confidence that he could hold it.

The inspection seemed to go on forever. Gomer’s bladder was full to bursting. His heart was racing in his chest and his breathing got heavy. He was starting to worry if he wouldn’t make it in time. He knew Sergeant Carter would be very angry at him if he was to have an accident.

Then Sergeant Carter got to Gomer’s bunk. “Pyle, I told you to stop squirming!”

“Sorry Sergeant, I just really have to go and-“

“I don’t want to hear it Pyle.”

Carter began to start looking over Gomer’s space. “Wow Pyle, you’re space looks pretty good today. I never thought I would live to see the day.”

When Sergeant Carter left Gomer’s bunk, that’s when Gomer felt his control slip. It started out as just little, tiny drops. It wasn’t anything to bad, it just dampened his underwear a little bit. But the drops started to get bigger and bigger. Now Gomer could feel urine trickle down his leg as a wet spot slowly started to form on his pants.

It wasn’t long before a stream started. Gomer started to panic. He tried everything in his power to stop it but he had no control. Urine flowed through his pants, making a puddle on the floor beneath him. The worst thing was that everyone could hear the splatter of pee hitting the floor, even Sergeant Carter.

Everyone just stopped and stared at Gomer while he was in the middle of wetting himself.

It felt like an eternity until Gomer was finally finished. He bladder must have been really full.

“PYLE!” Carter yelled as he stomped over to Gomer. “WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!”

Gomer heart sunk to his feet. “Sergeant, I told you I had to go.”

“Why couldn’t you hold it Pyle?! You’re a grown man!”

“Sergeant, I’m sorry. I really am. I tried to hold it, honest I did.”

“You know what Pyle, you’re going to have to stand like this until inspection’s over, and when it is your going to change your uniform, clean up this mess, and you’re going to clean every inch of my living quarter! I’m also putting you on guard duty tonight! You hear me?!”

“Yes Sergeant.”

So Gomer waited for Carter to get done with inspection. The wetness on his pants turned from warm to cold very quickly, making Gomer very uncomfortable.

“Alright everyone, you can go on break now, except for Pyle.” Sergeant Carter said walking out of the barracks. 

Everyone scurried out, expect for Duke. He walked to Gomer’s side and put a hand on Gomer’s shoulder. “You ok Gome?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Hey, don’t listen to Carter, I’m sure it was just an accident.”

“But he‘a right, I’m a grown man and I shouldn’t be having accidents. I’m not 2 years old.”

“Gomer, it’s ok, adults have accidents all the time. Sometimes the bladder just reaches it’s limit.”

“Well, thanks Duke.”

“No problem Gomer. I’ll leave you to change. See you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Once Gomer was finished cleaning Sergeant Carter’s living quarters, he was exhausted, he he had to stay up for guard duty. Sergeant Carter also told him that he wouldn’t be having a liberty for a week. 

While Gomer was doing his guard duty, Sergeant Carter and Corporal Boyle we’re finishing up some work before the went to sleep.

“I’m am up to here to Pyle.” Sergeant Carter said.

“What did he do this time?” Boyle responded.

“During inspection he was being very squirmy and he told me he had to use the bathroom. I told he was going to have to wait until inspection was over. But right in the middle of inspection, he pisses himself right on the floor. A grown man, wetting himself. So I made him clean our living quarters and and I put him on guard duty. Oh, that knucklehead.”

Boyle than shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“What Boyle?!”

“You really shouldn’t have done that Carter. It wasn’t his fault. Didn’t you know that there’s a limit to what the human body can hold. It could happen to anyone.”

“So what, are you on his side?”

“No, I’m just trying to be fair. It’s human nature. Also, it’s a hot day so he probably drank a lot of water at chow to keep himself hydrated.”

Boyle went back to his work. Carter didn’t agree with Boyle at first and thought that he did the right thing, but then he started to think about it for a while. And boy, did he feel small.

“I’ll be right back Boyle.” Sergeant Carter got up from his desk and walked to the door.

“You’re going to apologize to Pyle. You though about what I said.”

“I never said that Boyle.”

Carter walked outside to the gate. He was hot with a wave of guilt when he saw Gomer walked up and down with a gun in his hand, a look of shame on his face.

“Pyle, I need to talk to you for a second.”

Gomer stopped walking and Sergeant Carter walked up to him.

“Pyle, I’m very sorry about what happened earlier today.”

“No Sergeant, I’m sorry. I know, I’m a grown man and I should have been able to hold it.”

“No Pyle, don’t be sorry. I realized that it wasn’t your fault that you had an accident and I was way to hard on you. So I came to apologize. Do you forgive me?”

“I forgive you Sergeant. You know, my grandmother always said that a real man always admits his mistakes.”

“Yeah. And Pyle, I would like to take over for you. I got all my paperwork done.”

“Sergeant, I don’t really mind doing it.”

“Pyle, you must be very tired. So just go back to your barracks and get some sleep. I’ll take over.”

“Ok Sergeant.” Gomer handed Sergeant Carter and gun and began to walk back to his barracks.

“Oh, and Pyle, you got your liberties back.”

“Thank you Sergeant. You’re a good person, you know. A real good person.”


End file.
